Kazzak the Supreme
}} :See Lord Kazzak (tactics) for the pre-Burning Crusade version of Kazzak. See Doom Lord Kazzak (tactics) on how to fight the new version of Kazzak. Kazzak the Supreme is a powerful ered'ruin doomguard commander. Once commanding the forces of the Burning Legion in the world of Azeroth, Kazzak was responsible for the reopening of the Dark Portal, and has since relocated to Outland, where he commands the Legion's armies there against all who would oppose them. Biography Also known as Kil'jaeden's Right Hand and the lord of Doomguard demons, Kazzak was one of Archimonde's most trusted lieutenants during the Third War. Archimonde left his blade, the Warblade of Archimonde, in Kazzak's hands. Kazzak wields it in deference to his commander, often holding the weapon aloft and shouting “For Archimonde!” as a battle cry when entering combat. After his master's defeat Kazzak pulled back. He and his forces then occupied a ravaged area in the Blasted Lands known as the Tainted Scar. He lived in a tower hidden in the poisonous fog. Kazzak was a mighty demon with great power, but he lacked independent initiative. Trapped within the Tainted Scar, he was completely cut off from contact with any other demonic forces on Azeroth. Even if such personages — such as Balnazzar — became aware of his presence, they would likely avoid contact for fear of Kazzak's power. Lord Kazzak's main goal — indeed, his only goal — was to reopen the Dark Portal and return to Draenor, now the shattered realm of Outland. It was unknown if he had the intent to serve Illidan or raise an army to fight the night elf betrayer. Two years after the founding of Durotar, with the future in peril, a relic of the past had also surfaced, radiating renewed energy. This relic had enabled Lord Kazzak to activate the current Dark Portal, thereby reopening the gateway to the shattered realm of Outland. With the portal now opened, Lord Kazzak was seen departing through the Dark Portal. In his stead he left his minion, Highlord Kruul, to sow fear and confusion among the defenders. Accompanied by a host of infernals, Kruul was seen near a number of major cities in Azeroth. Once Lord Kazzak passed through back to Outland, he was promoted to Doom Lord Kazzak and set up his throne on top of Throne of Kil'jaeden, a mountain in the Hellfire Peninsula, which he protects to this day. Unlike many demon leaders, who tend to stay behind the lines and direct their minions against a foe, Lord Kazzak loves nothing more than to wade right into the heat of battle. There, he shatters formations with his shadow storm ability while laying waste to individual heroes with his mighty greatsword. As the battle enters its most critical phase, he flies into a rage, reveling in an orgy of destruction. Quotes *Spawn: "I remember well the sting of defeat at the conclusion of the Third War. I have waited far too long for my revenge. Now the shadow of the Legion falls over this world. It is only a matter of time until all of your failed creation... is undone." *Aggro: All mortals will perish! *Invaders, you dangle upon the precipice of oblivion! The Burning Legion comes and with it comes your end. *Aggro: The Legion will conquer all! *Your own strength feeds me, ! *Kirel Narak! *Contemptible wretch! *All life must be eradicated! *I'll rip the flesh from your bones! *All players are killed: "The universe will be remade." *Slain: "The Legion... will never... fall." Trivia Kazak (Kазак) means Cossack in Russian. Category:Lore Category:Warcraft: The Roleplaying Game Category:Ered'ruin Category:Lore characters Category:Unique voices